Pictures
by Ish Cat
Summary: Jacob has a daughter that he doesn't know about. What happens when she comes back, and the past is relived? Better than summary! Rated 'T' because some language later on.
1. 4:35 AM

This is my first full length chapter story, and I hope it's original

**This is my first full length chapter story, and I hope it's original. My idea came to me in my sleep, and I thought it was pretty cool. It holds a special place in my heart because it's my first finished story, but I don't think it's my best. I started and finished this in one day. (The basic story, at least. I have been editing it for a couple of days now.) But I hope you enjoy. The chapter names are the songs you should listen to, to set the mood of the chapter. : Oh, and it's a short story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters no matter how much I pray to God that I did.**

Pictures

Chapter One- _4:35 AM_ by Gemma Hayes

I cruised down the freeway, looking for my exit. I was near home, I could just feel it. Granted, I had never been to this 'home' but I could feel it. I sensed that I was wanted, and would be happy again.

I drove a little more before I saw the exit, and turned off and on to a small two lane road. I knew that it would be another hour or more on this road, but I couldn't help myself; I scooted further up on my chair, and gripped a little tighter on my steering wheel, my eyes peeled for the sign.

I had seen many pictures of this small town, and was hoping it looked the same, for I only knew what it was then, not what it might be now. I glanced at the green photo album in the passenger seat. It held so much emotion to be a non living thing. I finally settled in and what seemed like an eternity later, I was driving into the La Push land.

It was dark out, and the trees seemed to get scarier and scarier but I kept going. I wanted to go faster but I knew the house would pass me if I did, so I slowed the car down. I looked around, spotting familiar houses and land marks, but not the house I was looking for.

The three day drive was getting to me. My backseat looked more like a closet and my hair was in a mess. My car had wrappers and empty coke cups lying around, and I think I had a Twix bar somewhere, but my seat may have swallowed it.

I patted my hair down absentmindedly, and looked up at the rearview mirror. I kept driving, then after turning a ninety degree turn, I saw the heart of the town. It was small, and I was probably seeing most of it, but I liked it.

I kept on the main road, the town only slightly different from my pictures. I finally saw the house I was going to, and took in an involuntary sharp breath. Only a couple of lights were on, and I could see the glow of the light from behind the house, and if I was correct, from the garage. I smiled and pulled into the driveway, turning off the car and looking at my reflection. I took a few deep breaths, grabbed my photo album and walked to the front door.

I knocked on it lightly, not getting the nerve to knock any louder. I heard something move inside, a squeaking sound, and then the door opened a fraction. I saw Billy, and my eyes filled with tears. I pulled the photo album closer into me.

His eyes filled with so much shock and grew so wide I thought they would pop out of his head.

"Sammy?" He asked his voice barely audible. The tears fell then, I was just not able to keep them in. I shook my head no very lightly.

"Delilah." I said weakly. Billy seemed to know just how we were related without having to ask. He opened the door wider and held his arms out wide. I couldn't help myself, I ran into his arms and squeezed.

"Come inside honey." He said when I finally let go. I nodded and wiped my eyes. We settled on a comfy old couch, and we just stared at each other. "You look so much like your mother, the brown hair, the big brown eyes, the pale skin, yet there are so many differences."

I just nodded, not really knowing how to respond to that. I looked just like my mother, except my mom was short. I must have my dad's height.

"Tell me how you found this place." He said, settling in his wheel chair for a long visit.

**It's kind of like a pre-face…..but not really. I'll work on making my chapters longer, but as I said before I did this in one day, so don't expect a huge long story. But I will probably do a sequel…but I don't think it will have the same integrity and elements as this one. Message me if you like it and think I should post the next chapters!**


	2. Lollipop

The point of views switch around a lot, so I'll try to warn you…

**The point of views switch around a lot, so I'll try to warn you….this is Sammy's POV. And if there is ever a line in the middle of the story, it's a switch in POV's. And it's RAINING!! IN TEXAS!! IN AUGUST!! Shouts and skips around happily I think I just heard **_**THUNDER**_**!! squeals like crazed fan girl**

**Disclaimer: God has still not given me any rights to the characters.**

Chapter Two- _Lollipop _by Mika (At least for the first part)

"Hello?" I asked opening my new front door. There a real hunk standing there, in his arms some cookies. His eyes were frozen on me, with so much emotion flying across his face, I felt self conscious.

"Um, hi! We're neighbors now. My dad and I live in the house right there," he pointed to our right. We weren't really neighbors, his house was about an acre away but I guess it was close enough.

"Cool. Do you go to the college in Port whatever?" I asked, trying to make conversation. I wasn't really sure which I wanted more; the cookies or the hunk of burnin' love.

"No, I go to the high school here."

"I'm gonna be a senior this year, you?"

"Same. Here are your cookies, and if you ever need anything we are next door!" He handed me my cookies and smiled warmly as he hurried off. I thought we were having a great conversation, but I guess I was mistaken.

I took a picture of his fleeting back as he walked away from my house.

"I remember the first time we met. She told me later she couldn't decide between the cookies or me." Jacob said from the backdoor, on his face a mixture of pain and happiness. He almost never had pain on his face when he was in the pictures, so it was unnerving to see it on him.

"J-Jacob?" I asked, a little shaky. He nodded, and in two long strides, he was right next to me, giving me a huge bear hug. I cried a little more, but then he let go and grabbed on my shoulders.

"I never knew about you until a couple of months ago." I wasn't shocked. That was mom for you.

"I found out about you when I learned it takes two to make a baby." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. I think it was lost because I was crying, though.

He was sniffling too but I got a low chuckle out of him, and a snort out of Billy.

"Hey, you're my new neighbor!" The guy from next door said to me on my first day of school. I nodded shyly. "What's your name? You never gave it to me."

"Samantha Linley, but everyone calls me Sam." I said. "How about you?"

"My name is Jacob Black." He said with a big grin on his face. "Need help finding your next class?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah, it seems like everyone already knows where their going. It's the first day, how does _everyone_ know where their first class is?"

"Everyone but you. And we have all been going to this school since ninth grade, and it's pretty small."

We were walking to my next class, and he just kept on staring at me. I checked to see if there was something on my face, and there was nothing. I just kept on walking.

"Okay we have Pre-AP Biology next," Jacob stated after our English class together. I was starting to wonder if we had everything together.

"Jake, how do you know all my classes? I don't even know all my classes without my list." I said, smiling up at him.

"Because we have all the same classes," he stated simply. I nodded, should have known.

"Wait, even gym?" I asked, crossing my fingers that we didn't.

"Yep," he said, an illegal smile plastered on his face. "What, not so good at gym?" He joked.

I just shook my head.

"You can't be that bad. Plus, you now always will have me as your partner. I can help you." He smiled, then suddenly opened a door and held it open for me. "Pre-AP Biology."

"Next is lunch, then we have gym, and then we are done." I nodded. I had most of the credits required for this school, so I had a short day.

"How many lines are there for lunch?" I knew this was going to be bad. My old school was huge, and this whole school was the size of just my graduating class.

"We have two lines for lunch," he stated.

I nodded. We entered the cafeteria and it wasn't that bad. The two lines didn't have really long lines, and there were a bunch of tables so no one would have to share a table with someone they didn't like or didn't know. We got to the line, and I looked into the large fridge filled with drinks. Healthy drinks. And not the good healthy drinks like Fuze, but the gross cafeteria milk, in strawberry, chocolate, and white, and cafeteria green tea. I saw one propel left at the very bottom, and snatched it up.

"You have to be one of the first to get a good flavor of Propel." Jacob explained to me while getting two chocolate milks.

"You don't have any cokes?" I asked, longing for a nice sprite.

"No, that's not very healthy." He said. I groaned.

"I really want a sprite." I complained, but walked forward in the line.

"I thought you just said you wanted a coke," he joked, a stupid know-it-all grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, yeah. Down South we say cokes for every soft drink."

He chuckled. "Where are you from?"

"Texas." His smile just got bigger.

He made a big show of bending down to my short stature, and whispered in my ear, "And they say everything's bigger in Texas."

I tried to not laugh, but crossed my arms and huffed. Sadly it came out as a playful snort, and seemed to encourage him. I got a lot of short jokes the rest of the day.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Jacob asked me. My heart fluttered. I smiled and nodded, but after a minute of nodding enthusiastically, I couldn't get my head to stop. He smiled and pecked my lips, stopping all movement in my body. I stared ahead of me, looking out his car windshield.

"You do know we are at your house, right?" He laughed, and I nodded like an idiot. Jacob was going to be going out with me. Finally. I had been talking to him and been best friends with him for a while now, and we both liked each other. The whole school was waiting for us to finally go steady.

"So you might wanna-" I leaned over and kissed him, my mind working the minute to get over to him, but all thoughts stopping when our lips met. All I could think about was him, and they were not pure thoughts in the least.

He was shocked at first, but soon his lips were working with me. I sighed against his lips, and ran my hands through his shaggy, but not long, hair. I felt his hands grab my hands from his hair, and he just held them next to our faces. He broke the kiss all too soon, and I put my forehead against his. Everything felt right.

"I'll pick you up at seven?" He asked, with a smile that should be illegal. I smiled back, a little more shyly and nodded. I opened the passenger door and stumbled out of the car, my backpack in hand.

I was ready and watching the clock, seven not coming fast enough. My parents were laughing at me, telling me patience was a virtue, but we all know that's really a bunch of shit.

At six forty-five, a knock came from my front door, and I hopped up to get it. I slowed down once I got to the door, smoothed my shirt and patted my hair. I pulled open the door, and there stood Jacob. He smiled at me, with his illegal smile and pulled me into a hug. I laughed as we started to sway from one foot to the other, our little hug dance we sometimes did at school.

"Bye mom and dad, I'll be back around eleven!" I yelled, as I was closing the door. Jacob gave me a weird look. "What?"

"You treat your parents that way?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, we have rules for dating. They don't get noisy unless I break a rule. I already went threw the stating of the rules. But after my third date in a row with the same guy, they require a dinner with said boy." I explained. I hoped he wasn't guessing that I was hoping he was said boy.

"Well, I don't mind meeting parents." He said absentmindedly. I grinned like a fiend and hugged him tighter, his words lifting me up. He seemed to get the meaning of my happiness because he got a silly smile on his face. He opened my door for me, and helped me in, and then we were off to who knows where…

We finally got to a cliff, and he stopped the car. He helped me out, and pulled a picnic basket out of the back seat of his tiny rabbit.

We sat down on a blanket and he got out some drinks. "I thought you might want some sprite." He said, handing me a can. I always complained that the school should sell sprite, and he listened.

"Thanks." I said, smiling and taking a sip.

He suddenly got serious, and he sat criss-cross in front of me instead of his usual sprawling legs. I crossed my legs and mimicked his sitting position.

"I'm in this for the long run, I really like you. I have never felt so strongly about anyone, so when we talk about three dates, that doesn't seem like a lot to me." He said, and I got a silly smile on my face, despite trying to be serious.

"I feel the same way. You were my first friend at school, never letting me get lost. You gave my cookies, you were there to listen to my complaints when I moved to this small town, and you're just always there. I really like you too." He smiled back at me, and hugged my small frame in his huge one.

"Good, because I don't know what I would do if you weren't in it for the long run either." He joked, I think.

"Sign me up for the run, because I'm ready." I joked back.

He pulled back a little and kissed me again. This time it was slow, and I climbed onto his lap, so I could hold into his face without it being awkward. At first, he wasn't sure about it, then he comfortable with it, and started to rub my back. I smiled against his lips, my eyes closed with the pure happiness running through my body. He pulled away and started pecking around my face, kissing my nose, cheeks, eyelids, forehead, chin, jaw, and finally made his way back to my lips.

I kissed him then moved my lips to his nose, cheeks, eyelids, forehead, chin, and jaw. Copying everything he did, then I moved my lips to his neck and left some kisses. His chest rumbled and a low chuckle came out. I moved my head so I could see him, my gaze questioning.

"I like dessert first." I rolled my eyes at his stupid joke, but chuckled all the same. I grabbed my small camera out of my pocket and took a picture of his illegal smile, so I could and would never forget.

**I want you getting attached to her mom, Sammy. She really is kinda me… And I always wanted Jacob Black for myself. Bella has Edward, so I should have Jacob. : I thought you guys might like getting to know Sammy, and I know I really like writing things in her POV. She is a positive character that I want people to think highly of. My inspiration for her a few of my other characters, Wanda (from the Host), my best friend, and me! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


	3. Last Night

We are finally to a personal favorite chapter

**We are finally to a personal favorite chapter. Everyone's second favorite werewolf is in this one!! Yes, I am talking about….you'll just have to read and find out! :P**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse!**

Chapter Three_- Last Night_ by the Strokes **(This song is just awesome…I haven't really listened to the lyrics but the tempo and beat sets a good mood.)**

I flipped through some more of the album. I was lying in Jacob's bed, and while I had heard the stories from mom, and seen the pictures, it wasn't the same. It's like someone telling you about Disney World and then actually going.

It was early in the morning, but I could hear people moving around in the house. I think I was going to meet the pack today. A bunch of thirty year olds, who turn into wolves. Exciting.

I finally closed the album, and rolled out of bed, taking off Jacob's huge tee, and getting my clothes back on. I walked into the kitchen and was really surprised. At the stove was a woman would be about my mother's age and a girl only a little older than me. On the other side of the kitchen was a large group of large men. All of them looking around the same age, but a few a little older, and a few a little younger.

Everyone fell silent as they realized I was in the room, waiting for me to do something. I walked over to the women and grabbed a spatula to help with the eggs. I didn't really know if I was in the way or helping, but no one said anything. Suddenly, there was someone talking.

"Seth lets go outside." Jacob said. His voice wasn't calm like last night, but a little angry, and urgent.

I heard the men walk outside but didn't dare take my eyes off the eggs.

"I think we should go to Europe and travel a little before we go to college, experience life before they suck it out of us." I joked, and then took a picture with my camera.

"No, you need to go to school. I don't want you to keep putting this off, and then you'll never go." Jacob's voice was a little edgy, and I guessed this was a sensitive subject.

"I will, I just want to go to Europe first." I said, a little less jokingly.

"You have a chance to be great, and you are throwing it away just to go to Europe. Go after college, when we have money and kids, and are totally happy. Get work out of the way then play." We were lying on his tiny bed, college applications everywhere, and the subject was getting too serious for me.

"But I want to play now." I said, giggling and nipping at his ear. He was in a trance for a minute as I kissed my way down his neck, my hand roaming down his shirt, but he snapped out of it and pushed me a little bit away.

"No."

"You used to let us have fun. Last semester." I complained.

"That was when I thought you already knew what college you were going to, and when you were serious about life. Now you're all about fun, and being spontaneous. You need to get a little more serious." Jacob said, his voice cracking with frustration. I felt we had had this conversation about thirty million times, and I was ready to take a new turn.

"That was when I didn't really understand that I could die tomorrow."

"What?!" Jacob cut me off, worry all over his face.

"No, silly. I mean I could be run over by a car tomorrow and I wouldn't have experienced life." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I will be there to stop that car." He said, suddenly holding me close to him.

"No, you won't." I whispered as quietly as possible.

Seth and Jacob came back in, Jacob was tense, but not that bad. I had heard of worse. Seth was a little jumpy, but otherwise fine. I helped serve everyone their food, which was a lot, and then helped myself and sat down between Jacob and Seth, wanting myself to be a block of the mental frustration obviously passing through them.

"So, Delilah, how old are you?" Seth asked me. I smiled at him. He was gorgeous, and he looked about twenty six or so.

"I'm eighteen. The orphanage wouldn't let me leave until I turned eighteen."

"You were living in an orphanage? Why didn't you try to phone us or something?" He asked.

"Would you really want someone calling you and saying they were your daughter? I didn't know if he had moved on, or if he had….done something else." I couldn't bring myself to say it. But I really did believe from the way she always talked about him loving her, I thought it was a life or death love. Everyone got quiet in the room, knowing what I was thinking.

Jacob put his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me into him. "Honey, I loved your mom so much. And I'm gonna lie, I did try. Sam over there stopped me though. I think he knew you were alive this whole time or something." I felt hot tears run down my face, and I pushed out of his arms and ran into his room, hugging the album hard against my chest.

**Good, Bad, Ugly? R&R and let me know!**


	4. Fall For You

Blah

**Blah!! This is the chapter where little Delilah comes in the picture! (get it, the 'picture' the story's called Pictures! Okay, it was funny in my head….okay, here's a joke. (Warning: this joke is funny for the teller not the person who is trying to figure out the joke. Because that's the joke, you trying to figure it out…!) **

**Joke: There were two penguins on an iceberg. One penguin says to the other: "I want some chocolate milk." The other penguin says, "What do I look like to you, a hair dryer?"**

**If you don't get it, the explanation is at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: There were three women, a brunette, a red head, and a blonde. Oh, and I still don't own the Twilight series!**

Chapter Four- _Fall for You _by Secondhand Serenade

"Jacob. Get. Real." I seethed. Again we were in his room, but the difference was that his dad was out fishing and so we could really scream at each other. I didn't want this to happen; I wanted us to be happy and kissing and really in love.

"I'm not. I don't want you to feel stuck in this small town. So I think that maybe going to college would help."

"But you won't let me go to Europe." I stated my fists clinched.

"Because I don't want you to go to Europe and never go to college. I don't want you to work at the grocery store, I want you to be this top of the line whatever you want to be. I don't want you to throw away you future."

"Because that's what you did?" I screamed at him, steam probably coming off of me. He cringed, and turned around, shaking slightly, but not the anger shakes. It was different. I ran to him, and turned him around so I could see his eyes filling with tears. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what I had done to him, but then hugged him close to me.

"I didn't mean that. You didn't choose this and you just want me to have a choice." I said, leading us to the bed. We sat down and when I looked back at him, the tears were gone but his face was etched with sadness.

"I think you did though." He said, putting his arm around me, his voice barely over a whisper. I was heartbroken.

"What happened to us? I thought we were going to be perfect the day you told me about you. Now, we can't agree on anything." I whispered, burying my face in the crook of his arm.

"I want what's best, and you want what's fun." He supplied easily. "Its my nature, no my instinct, to stop you from doing that."

"I'm sorry I changed. I was this girl you loved; now I'm someone else entirely."

"No, you are still the women I love with all my heart." He said, his voice not wavering. "The feelings I had for you the first time we met, talked, hugged, and kissed are still the same. Every time we kiss I feel like I'm flying, every time we hug I feel like we're the only two people on the earth, and every time we talk I know I'm the luckiest person on earth." I felt him hug me tighter, and in a wave of emotion, I pulled myself up slowly and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Jacob Black." I whispered.

His eyes were full of passion and wonder. I hoped mine were too, because I know I felt that way. I kissed him and unlike our other sweet, slow kisses this one was more urgent. Like I was trying to fit all my emotion in one kiss, but it wasn't working out. I threw my leg over his lap so I was straddling him, and grabbed his collar, pulling him closer.

He wrapped his arms around me and brought me even closer. I was expecting him to stop soon, not wanting to start something rash, but we were both in a flurry of emotion to stop. He slowly leaned back, and moved to the length of the bed. I moaned softly for the first time, and instead of being embarrassed I was happy and it felt good. It seemed to drive Jacob even more, and he rolled so he was on top. I giggled, and pulled off his shirt. He pulled off mine in turn; we were both so happy to be doing this. I could tell he was ready, and so was I. This was one memory I wouldn't have to take a picture to remember.

I heard someone knocking at my door, but I really didn't want to answer it. I was laying face down on the bed, and I was being lazy and I was just getting over the fact that the reason my dad was still on this earth was because of me. I didn't want to be the cause of that pain. I felt horrible about it.

I heard someone come into my room, and then I felt the bed move because someone was sitting on it.

"Just go away." I whined.

"See, I know you want me to do that, but I also know that you need me to stay." The voice belonged to Seth. Not Jacob, but Seth. And other words were odd. I knew the pattern of the want and need difference because of my mom's stories.

"Say that again." I asked, rolling over and sitting up, looking at him.

"I know you want me to leave, but I also know that you really need me to stay." He said, looking down. I stared at the floor beside the bed. This was too much, and I wished I had never been born, but then here was some guy I was destined to love and he needed me to be alive. I grabbed the photo album, choosing to run, but Seth caught me before I left.

I dropped the photo album and crumbled in his arms. "I want to die, but you are living proof that I need to stay alive." I sobbed. He picked me up bridal style, and carried me back to the bed. I sobbed on his shoulder for awhile; he was rocking me and rubbing my back, whispering soothing words to me, the whole time.

When my crying finally stopped, he took my chin in his hand, and made me look up at him. "I don't ever want to hear you say that you want to die again." He said, and I sniffed and my eyes filled with water. He started to calm me down again, and had me not crying in minutes. I hugged him closer to me, and yawned. He moved so we were lying down on the bed, and he just held me.

"Everything's gonna turn out fine. Just have a little faith and trust." He said.

"And pixie dust?" I joked, my voice croaking from crying so much. He chuckled.

"I'll find some pixie dust tomorrow. Just get some sleep, I'll be right here." He whispered, stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head.

I pulled myself up and pecked his lips. "Thank you for not leaving." He smiled and nodded.

"I think you're gonna have to work hard to get rid of me." He joked.

"No, I think her dad is just gonna have to come into his room to find his daughter in bed with you." Jacob said from the doorway. "Seth out now," he ordered.

Seth started to untangle himself, but I held him closer.

"Delilah….." Jacob didn't know my full name, but I was sure would have used my full name if he had known it. "Delilah, think of how this might look to a dad."

"But we aren't doing anything. I just found out he loves me and vise versa."

"You do?" Seth asked excitement in his tone. I looked and him and nodded, smiling.

"You were conceived in that bed, and I don't really want any grandchildren at the moment." Jacob said.

I sighed and nodded. I knew if must have been hard for him. I sighed and let go of Seth.

**Explanation to joke: They're on an iceberg, so the chocolate milk is frozen. A hair dryer could thaw the frozen chocolate milk. **

**R&R!**


	5. Silvering

Disclaimer: All together now: I do not own Twilight

**Disclaimer: All together now: I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter Five- **_Silvering_ by Andrea Simms-Karp

"Shit." I cried, sitting on my bed. I couldn't handle any of this. My parents and Jacob wanted me to go to college, I wanted to live my life the way I wanted, and now I had some child on the way. Another life, I would have to take care of. I was falling in love with a werewolf, which should be some indicator to God that I can't handle my own life much less another one on top of that.

It felt like a giant to do list that kept getting longer, while my time was getting shorter.

After I cried for another hour, I got my head straight. What did I know? I knew that I was having a baby, and Jacob was the father. I knew that I was eighteen, was supposed to be going off to college. I knew I wanted very badly to go to Europe and tour it. But the last on was just a want.

I also knew that I had a car. I had some paper and a pencil too. I had some money saved up for college in the bank, and I had a child. I sniffed up a sob wanting to come out, and grabbed some paper.

I didn't know what to write. I had to write something to Jacob. He wasn't the straw on the camel's back, but he did help make said straw; the baby. I didn't want to ruin his life. Didn't we just have an argument on how I had choices, but his future was made for him? I didn't want to contribute to that. I wanted to get away, and then maybe he would have some more freedom. I knew what to write.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I love you so very much. Remember that. I never want you to ever doubt that. But I also don't want you to try to find me. I have thought this over and over in my head. We had an argument about how your future's planned out for you? Well, I was tired of helping that. I want you to have your own future and make your own destiny. I love you, but if you try to find me, you will be making me miserable. Live life to the fullest. _

_Love you to the moon and back,_

_Your Sammy_

I wrote a quick letter to my parents telling them I was making a trip to Europe, but not to tell Jacob, packed and left, but I took one final picture of my room.

"Seth!" I yelled, looking down. He had convinced me to go with him to the beach, but when we got to the beach, I saw the tree. Now, I'm not a natural climber but that tree was just asking to be climbed. I guess I just momentarily forgot my fear of heights.

"What?" He asked staring up at me from the bottom of the tree, laughing at my expression.

"Can you come up here and get me?" I asked, clinging to the branch I was on. I heard him laugh again, and then I saw him start up the tree.

"Get stuck? I told you it was hard to climb." He said, sitting down next to me on the branch.

"No. I'm scared of heights."

"Then I wouldn't look down if I were you." He joked. I glared at him. "Here, grab my hands and don't look down, I'll get you off this tree in no time." I eyed him wearily.

"Okay." I said weakly, taking one arm off the branch and then the other. I put my hands in his, very slowly, and didn't take my eyes off his. We were sitting very high in a tree, staring at each other and no matter how much I hate heights, I loved that moment.

He slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes, and leaned into him, and then I felt the wind in my face. I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on, but he just made the kiss deeper, drowning me in the passion. By the time I opened my eyes, we were sitting on the ground.

"Told you I could get you down in no time at all." He smiled at me. I smacked his arm, but laughed all the same. "Admit it; you want to get stuck in that tree again so I can get you."

I laughed, but shook my head. "I couldn't do this in the tree." I smiled, and straddled his hips, grabbing his face and kissing him. I caught him off guard, but soon he was in the kiss. He leaned back and let his hands roam over my back, my hips, my butt, and my stomach.

I felt like someone was shoving a knife up in me. I wanted someone with me for this pain, someone to tell me it was all going to soon be worth it, and that they loved me, but no one was there.

I heard some wails and the pain decreased, and I fainted. Someone was here with me, but too bad it was someone I would have to tell everything was okay to.

I woke up some time later to a nurse wheeling in the little pink bundle. I was taught how to breast feed the baby, and then the nurse asked me what I was going to name the baby.

Delilah Leigh Black. I almost cried when I signed the certificate, but I wanted her to have her father's last name. He had a strong last name, and she was going to be a strong little human; I could feel it.

After the baby was taken back to the nurse center, and I had my shower, I took a picture of the room.

I moaned, and Seth echoed me. We were at our favorite spot for dates; the rocky beach. We always sat near the tree, and we always ended up in some compromising position. I think the fact that I never really had a boyfriend before helped my drive to rush everything, but my month with my family had been the great and terrible, but mostly great. I wanted to spend my life here. With the person kissing me like he was dieing.

"I love you so much Seth, I don't ever want to live without you." I said when we broke apart for air. He smiled and even though it was dark out, I think it lit up our whole beach.

"Delilah if you ever dare to leave me, I will make sure to find you." He said. "You're my 'Lilah."

**I hope you enjoyed that fourth chapter!! I know I did. Mostly fluff, and little drama. I wanted to do the contrast of daughter falling in love, in totally bliss, while the mother is basically in hell. R&R!**


	6. If Only

Next Chapter

**Next Chapter! I like this one, but again its mostly fluff….I think. This one might have something important…I'm not sure. I think so. As I said earlier, I wrote it all in one day and I just edit it by chapter. Now, I know my chapters aren't the longest, but I like to think that its still a good story. Even the best authors had to start with writing children's books.**

**Disclaimer: Notta, nothing. I'm gonna blame karma.**

Chapter Six**- **_If Only_ by KT Tunstall

I pulled on Delilah's diaper and plopped her up right. She had just learned how to walk, and was walking around like no other. She giggled and I set her down from the table. She ran over to the book shelf, and pulled her two favorites down. She loved to listen to me read; I think she was slowly learning how to do real sentences. I grabbed my camera and took a picture of her walking. I hadn't gotten a picture of that yet…

I picked up _Guess How Much I Love You _and started to read. I always wondered about Jacob when I read this one. I always wonder if he still knows how much I love him.

"Seth, do you know how long you and Delilah have been going out?" Jacob asked at breakfast. I had my own room now, it was tiny but I moved in awhile ago. I finally unloaded all my crap from the car with Seth and Jacob's help.

"We have been together for almost two months." Seth said, pecking my lips, and hugging me close. I smiled, and took a big sip of orange juice.

"How far have you gone?" Jacob asked, and I spit out all of my juice.

"What?!" Seth and I asked at the same time.

"I know you're eighteen, but I would like to know what's going on in my house. Plus I still stand by my rule of no grandchildren yet. And we all know that birth control and condoms aren't really that reliable."

"Jacob, please just stop!" I said, still a bit shocked. "I have never done anything with anyone, which includes Seth." I said.

"I haven't done anything with anyone either." Seth added in. Jacob nodded.

"I saw the birth control, and was a little worried." Jacob said, and my face turned bright red. Seth looked at me, his face alarmed and his eyes the size of saucers.

"Come on." I complained, pulling my legs up in the chair and burying my head in them.

"Why did you get them? We have only been going out for a couple of months." Seth asked his hand on my back. I shook my head hard.

"Think of the other uses for birth control pills." I said, but it was muffled by my legs. Jacob started to laugh, in relief probably, but Seth was still clueless. "Shorter periods." I said.

"I need to work shorter periods of time. I have not been responding to my medication, so I'm going to be weak, and my daughter is only eleven." I explained to my boss. I worked at a design company, and I was the secretary of the owner.

"Samantha, I understand but I need a lot from a secretary. You can't work the hours, and then I can't pay you." I couldn't help myself, so I started to cry. I nodded my head and walked out the door to his office, and grabbed my already packed stuff from my office. I grabbed the camera off the top of the box and took a picture of my office.

I drove home and wiped my eyes. I knew what I had to do. When I got home, Delilah wasn't home from school, so I grabbed some paper and a pen.

_Dear Jacob,_

_If you are reading this, it means Delilah just turned eighteen. It means I'm probably gone. Delilah is your daughter, and I prayed everyday that this day wouldn't come but I need you to watch her. I don't want any grandchildren until she is married. Ha-ha, but she has my blood in her, so I understand if you can't make any promises. Delilah is so trusting; I think she will trust you right away. I do want her to be happy, so don't get in the way! So, no yelling at boyfriends or friends!_

_Ha, I know you. You would have been a great dad and I can see that now I was stupid to have left. It was just too much. But now I have to stay for other reasons. Really though, it's just one. I'll make a new letter for that. But if you're reading this letter, which is for Delilah, know that she looks like me but she has your trust, and really a mix of our personalities. _

_Love You Forever,_

_Sammy_

_P.S. That was one of Delilah's favorite kid books. Love You Forever and Guess How Much I Love You. But she's eleven now, so I can't read those to her anymore. I just read them myself. _

As I closed the envelope, I heard Delilah burst through the front door. "Mom?" She called.

"Yes honey?"

"Why are you home?" I could tell she was worried. I didn't usually get off work until four to five.

"Because I quit. I'm tired of being a secretary and not moving up. But right now, I think I want to make some ice cream." She nodded and sat down at the table. I got up and grabbed two bowls.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Where's my dad?" I nearly dropped the bowls, and while I had been waiting for this, I didn't want to go into the explanation.

"While I get the ice cream, can you get the green photo album? It's in my room under my purses." I said, not looking up from the bowls. I scooped some chocolate chip ice cream out and when I was done, she was waiting for me at the table.

"I haven't seen this one before." She said, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"I don't like others seeing it. But I think you'll like it." I said, opening the cover. I pointed to Jacob in the picture. "That's your dad. His name is Jacob Black."

"Why doesn't he call or visit me?"

"Because he doesn't know about you. Hey, my turn for a question. Why are you now interested?"

"Because they told us about it in the Fifth Grade video, they said you need a man and a woman to make a baby." She said. I nodded.

"Okay," I turned the page. This was the picture of one of our dates.

"Why doesn't dad know about me?" She asked.

"Because I left and didn't tell him."

"Why did you leave if you were having me?"

"Its complicated honey, I'll tell you when you're older. But I will say that his life was so made up for him, and he hated it, so I didn't want to contribute to it and make him feel like he had to take care of us. But now I'm sure he wouldn't have liked it any other way." She nodded and flipped through the book. I told her about each one, all of them leading up to today at the office.

**You will need to know that letter's content in the next chapter. Just a little FYI for you. : I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


	7. If I Ever Leave This World Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

Chapter Seven- _If I Ever Leave This World Alive_ by Flogging Molly

"Seth?" I asked. We were sitting where my mom and Jacob had their first date. We were both lying on the grass, Seth's arm curled around me, and my head resting on his shoulder. It was one of the very few sunny days so we were taking advantage of it.

"Hmm?"

"You know this is where Jacob and my mom's first date was, right?" I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Why did you take me here?"

"Because Jacob says he feels closer to her here. I thought you might like it, kinda like me meeting your mom, as your mom." He admitted.

"I guess I do like it, but I don't like how it feels hollow without here." I said, sniffing. When Seth heard my sniffle, his head bolted up, and he looked at me. He pulled me on top of him, but I buried my head on his chest. He rolled over so he was on top of me and made me look at him.

"I lost my dad too. I know what you're going through. Whenever I go fishing, I can't help but feel hollow." He said, and I looked into his eyes. I reached up and pulled his face to mine and kissed him hard. He was stiff for a minute, and then he gave up and started heating up the kiss. I pulled him closer to me, not wanting any space between us. He was trying to keep some of his weight off me but I really didn't care.

I traced my fingers along his back, and around to the front, taking off his shirt, and I felt his hard six pack, tracing my fingers expertly down them, and to the top of his pants. I found his hip bone, and giggled remembering my friend from the orphanage talking about 'happy trails' and I followed his into his pants. He jerked up then, and sat next to me. He grabbed his shirt, and threw it on. I saw his jeans were tight, and he was trying to hide that.

I giggled, and was surprisingly not hurt by him pulling away. I think half of me knew that it was bad to do what we were about to do, but half of me wanted it.

He turned away when he heard my laugh, and huffed, faking anger. I giggled some more, then wrapped my arms around his neck, my stomach against his back. I started to kiss his neck, and nipped at his ear.

"Come on; let's go somewhere, where no one will find us." I whispered into his ear. He shook, and I watched his pants grow again.

"No, we are going to get married first." He said, firmly.

"Come on, I'm on the pill and you can get a condom." I said, licking his ear.

"No." His voice cracked. I knew I almost had him. I bit his ear, and he jumped up, sending me to the ground. I saw him sail past me and into the woods. I wanted to go after him, but I knew he was in his wolf form. Did that mean he was mad at me?

I walked over to the truck Seth drove me here in and I drove it back home. When I walked into the door, Seth was talking to Jacob. I knew I was in it deep. But what made me want to cry even more was the fact that Seth ratted me out. Weren't boys supposed to want that kind of attention?

"Delilah. I need to talk to you." Jacob said, his voice having no sense of anger in it.

"Your mom sent me a letter three and a half months ago. And I think you need to read it.

**(Last chapter's letter. Re-read it if you need to.)**

"**Mom**!" I heard Delilah scream down the hall. I was feeling so weak; I had to go to the hospital when she was at school.

"Honey, I'm right here." I said lifting a hand. She was holding that hand almost as soon as I lifted it up.

"They called me out of class, and they said you were in the hospital. Mom, what's wrong?" She said in one breath. She pulled up a chair, and rubbed my frail hand.

"Well, I have cancer. I have had it sense I was a teen, and I haven't been responding to treatment for a couple of years. I prayed to God that he would give me time, and he did. But now I'm gonna tell you everything and every reason for Jacob Black."

"Mom, I don't care about any old stupid dad right now. I just want you to be okay." She said, and I could hear the tears. But I went on anyway, she would need to know this.

"He had a smile that should be illegal. That always got me. I remember when he told me his secret, and when I said I already figured it out, he smiled that smile. I think I took a picture of it a thousand times… but he does have a big monster in the closet. You have to swear not to tell anyone this, or you might die," I felt her tense up, and then I looked up at her face to see her eyes curious, and her head nodding.

"He's a werewolf. Not the kind in the movies, though. He changes whenever he wants to. Or when he gets super angry. But there are things out there, vampires, and he helps protect us from them. But no werewolf gets to pick if he's a werewolf or not. They are forced. But the up side to being a werewolf is what's called imprinting. It's like love at first site, but much stronger. And he imprinted on me. I'm sure if you go back there, one of them will imprint on you.

"But anyway, we loved each other very much. But I already knew I was going to die. So I wanted to go see Europe, and go streaking on a beach. I wanted to really love. But part of imprinting is making sure do what they need to do, and not always what they want. So I wanted to go to Europe, but Jacob knew the right path would be for to go to college. We always fought about that stuff. But usually we wouldn't solve anything but we would get tired of fighting and we would kiss and make up. One night it got really bad, and we were both so thoughtless….

"But I didn't want him to feel like he was destined to be with me and you. I felt so bad to be a part of his life that he had no control over. Like you don't want a boyfriend who doesn't want to be with you. So I left. A few years back I learned that was the wrong move, but I didn't want to go back because I had stopped responding to treatment. I didn't want him to have to see me die."

She didn't move at first. "You're telling the truth aren't you?" He voice was shaky.

I nodded. "Now, honey I need to write a letter. Get me some paper and a pen." I said, sitting up in my bed. I felt so weak, but I still wanted to give him an explanation. She soon returned with a pen and paper, along with a tray for me to write on.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I'm probably already dead. But know I loved you more than anything in the world. Know that while I left you, I want so much to be with you. I left you, and five years ago I learned that was the wrong thing to do. Sadly, that same year was the year I stopped responding to treatments. I couldn't let you watch me die. I love you more than life its self. _

_Love You Forever,_

_Samantha_

_Dear Delilah,_

_I know you are sitting next to me right now, so you probably have guessed where I am. I'm in the hospital. When I asked you to get me paper, I needed to write a letter to you. I love you sweetie. I want you to know I only wish you the best, and I wish I could give you the secret to life, but really I still haven't figured it out yet, maybe its stay with your loved ones. That would be my guess. Love you!_

_Guess How Much I Love You,_

_Mom_

**(So she mailed Delilah's letter with the one in the last chapter, and sent Jacob the letter in this chapter right after she died. And Jacob got the send letter two months before Delilah came.)**

I didn't want Delilah's to go until she really needed it so I made sure it was mailed with the one I wrote to Jacob a couple years ago. I also took a picture of me at the hospital, smiling my closest thing to an illegal smile. I put it at the very last page with "I am a citizen of heaven"- Philippians 3:20. I hope she doesn't feel too much grief, because I would kill myself to know I was a cause of too much grief.

I read and re-read the letter over and over again. She sent me a letter with Jacob's second one. I crumbled, but before I could hit the floor, I was in Seth's arms. He walked me to my room, and we laid down on my bed. I cried and cried, not able to stop.

Seth just rubbed my back, kissed my forehead, and whispered in my ear loving words. I stopped, and I just hugged him to me.

"She's gone." I said dumbly, not able to get much else out.

"Yes. But she loved you. I can tell. The way Jacob thinks about her in his wolf form, she was one of the more loving people. I think she wouldn't trade any of those years for a million dollars."

"I can't believe she never told anyone about her cancer." I said. Seth pulled my face level to his and kissed every one of my tears away.

"She was a strong woman too." I nodded and snuggled deeper into his chest. "She told Jacob she didn't want any grandchildren until you were married." He stated.

"She did?" I asked, looking up at him again.

"Yes. So to be on the safe side I think we should wait till we're married to have our first time."

"When's that gonna be?" I asked, hopelessness soaking my words.

"I was thinking this summer. You always looked like a summer wedding type of person. But it's only if you want that. Winter's fine with me, or spring. But I don't want a fall wedding, since its October already. I don't we would have enough time to plan a nice wedding." I stared up at him. "Do you say yes?" He asked shyly when I didn't say anything for a minute.

"Yes!" I screamed, kissing him senseless.

"If your mother was here, she would be asking you why the hell she wasn't the maid of honor," Jacob said, a light chuckle coming from the crowd in surrounding tables. "But she would also say she couldn't pick a better man for you. And I agree. I love you, I love Seth, and I love the two of you together." Jacob lifted his glass, and we all toasted.

I was only crying a little, for the second time today, and Seth kissed my cheek, hugging me into him. I was wearing a beautiful white dress, my hair down and flowing. It was the perfect outside wedding, in a nice clearing in the forest. Everyone thought we were stupid because people had to ride four-wheelers to get to the wedding reception, but I thought it fit us perfectly.

My wedding had gone by in a flash, and I was waiting as impatiently as can be expected for my honeymoon. Seth told me we were going to some place in Florida, but I wasn't concerned with where, just how comfortable the bed was.

I smiled, and then we were cutting cake, then I was throwing the flowers, and then I was boarding a plane. It was the longest plane ride in the history of plane rides. I think our pilot decided that we needed to go the long way, just to see Russia from the plane's heights, but we finally landed.

I looked over at Seth and saw him just as impatient as I. He was tapping his foot at the baggage claim. I laughed at him. "Only an hour or so love," I said, kissing his cheek.

The next thing I know, we got our luggage and I was being thrown onto a bed.

"I love being married to you." Seth purred, between kisses.

**My short-story is over!! I hope you liked it and R&R me! I want to know if you guys want me to do a sequel, and make it an actual chapter story, and not just a short story. : I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!**


End file.
